


Shadow Gifts

by SerenaMcKeenzo



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, disney kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMcKeenzo/pseuds/SerenaMcKeenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days leave Dr Facilier angry at the world and frustrated. His shadow is more than happy to ease some of his tension at these occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a prompt on Disney Kink Meme, asking for anything with Facilier and his shadow. Porn ensued. I must admit, I twitch every time I read "its" in this fic... but whatever :P
> 
> This fill is from 2011, I'm slowly migrating all my fics onto AO3.

Frustrated, Dr Facilier dropped down at his table with a weary sigh slamming his pack of cards down on the covered surface.

“I can’t believe the nerve of those bulls!” he exclaimed to the empty room. “ ’Another scam from a Créole’ my ass! And just when I was doin’ some proper business for once...” he growled, propping up his legs on the table and fuming.

_Master_... he felt more than heard the word as his shadow separated from his form and regarded him in concern from the wall. It was used to being the more emotional of the two and thus was greatly distressed to see the bokor so upset. Aiming to relax his owner, the shadow took of its hat, tossing it to the table, seeing with satisfaction as the bokor’s hat did the same. Next it removed its shoes and spats to see that Facilier’s expression started relaxing a bit although his posture still remained tense. Wishing to be of further help, the shadow yearned, not for the first time to have a proper physical body so that he could touch its master. The way it was, it could only interact with the bokor’s world through the shadows. 

As Facilier rolled his tense shoulders, an idea suddenly struck his shadow, and it tentatively reached a hand to its own shoulder and rubbed it softly. Seeing the questioning glance its master threw at the wall, the shadow started massaging its own shoulder with strong, slow presses, happy when it saw Facilier close his eyes and absorb the sensation. Gaining confidence, the shadow’s touches became more exploring, running its palm up its neck, caressing its throat and jaw, watching intently as the doctor reacted to the feeling by tilting his head to the side with a sigh. 

Becoming bolder, the shadow placed its left hand on its stomach, rubbing in gentle circles while it ran the fingers of its right across its lips. Dr Facilier let a small moan escape, unintentionally urging his shadow on. Enjoying his master’s reactions, it slipped its hand upwards and started unbuttoning its vest from the bottom. 

Almost like waking from a dream, Facilier snapped his eyes open when he felt the buttons on his vest popping open. Confused about his shadow’s intentions, it took the bokor a few moments to realize what was going on and by then his vest was already unbuttoned and pushed away from his chest.

“Wait, what are you d- mhh!” he started, but the shadow’s hand slid up from his jaw to slam across his mouth, enjoying the show too much to let the doctor ruin it prematurely. 

Trying to rebutton his vest proved futile, as his shadow reconnected its left arm to the bokor’s and by lifting its arm up the doctor’s arm followed suit. With a slightly panicked expression, Facilier covered his chest by holding together the flaps of his vest but that was useless as well, for the shadow simply slid its free hand below the material to caress its chest. It brushed its palm across any surface it could find and noticed with a smirk how the bokor twitched when the shadow brushed across its nipples. Facilier’s minion rubbed soothing circles around the shadowy nub, eliciting sharp gasps from its master. Deciding that the doctor wouldn’t resist now, the shadow let go of his left arm, using his now free hand to trail down its chest and rest at the cummerbund. 

Dr Facilier put his own hand on the cummerbund half-heartedly, as if he could grab the shadowy limb that wasn’t even there. He watched as his pants became unbuttoned and had half a mind to tell his shadow to stop but the thought was cut short when he felt his nipple being pinched. Crying out before he could stop himself, Facilier slammed a hand across his mouth to stop any further sounds from escaping. 

Satisfied with its work, the shadow reached into its pants and pulled out its already erect member. It was surprised that its master was already so hard but it supposed being molested by your own shadow held a certain thrill. It caressed slowly the tender flesh, occasionally rubbing its thumb across the sensitive slit. Its other hand still playing with its nipple, the shadow continued teasing its member, knowing full well that the doctor enjoyed it. After all, it was born from Facilier’s mind and thus knew every desire and sinful thought that resided in the bokor’s head. 

Brushing its palm across its chest, the shadow caressed its own body, enjoying its touches just as its owner did. Tightening its hold on its member, it started pumping in a steady rhythm, sliding its hand across its neck and jaw, caressing its soft lips. Pulling back the foreskin and rubbing the head of its member, the shadow heard Facilier let a deep moan escape, muffled by his fingers across his mouth. Shifting his legs on the table, Facilier spread himself instinctively, accidently kicking his tarot deck to the ground. Leaning back in his chair, he tipped backwards, almost falling over if not for his shadow catching the chair’s shadow with quick reflexes.

Righting the furniture, the shadow return to its ministrations before the doctor had a chance to recover from his daze and it grabbed its erection, jerking itself and its master off with strong, sharp motions. With its other hand playing with its hardened nipple, Facilier’s moans gained in volume and he bit down on his fingers to keep the noises in. However, the shadow wished to hear its master’s deep voice and reconnecting their arms again it pulled the limb away from its master’s mouth, holding it in midair. It whispered voicelessly in the bokor’s ear and in his lust-clouded mind Facilier registered the suggestion as his own thought and lifting his free hand he started caressing his own chest.

Gasping moans escaped the tall man’s lips at the feelings his own hand and its shadow’s caused and rocking his hips into the invisible grip he felt he was close.

“I... I’m-ah!” he tried, but his sentence was cut off by his moans and Facilier threw back his head in pleasure. 

_I know_ , he felt his shadow whisper and picking up speed, it pumped itself erratically, watching its master’s spread form eagerly, his chest heaving with his gasps and his eyes closed in ecstasy. Both nearing their climax simultaneously, Facilier moaned out as with a final hard tug on his member he released himself on his own stomach and cummerbund, his shadow experiencing his orgasm at the same time.

Panting as he recovered from his climax, Facilier opened his eyes slowly to the empty room around him with the tablecloth crumpled and his cards scattered on the floor. Glancing at the wall, he saw that his shadow-minion has retreated already and the shade on the wall was just his own, normal shadow. 

Sighing, he lifted his legs off the table and tucked himself away. For once, he was glad his shadow wasn’t something he had to face, although on a second though, he supposed this new skill of his minion might prove... useful. With a smirk, Facilier departed for the bathroom to clean up, not seeing the way his shadow lingered behind him and a long grin spread across its face.


End file.
